united_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
Tony Stark is a bilionaire industrialist and inventor. He is the current owner of Stark Industries. He is also the invincible superhero Iron Man and a founding member of the Avengers Biography Early Life Born to Howard and Maria Stark on May 29, 1970. Tony's early life was dominated by the absence of his father who he would later describe as cold and calculating. Tony was also annoyed at the constant talk of his father about Captain America. However at an early age, he quickly stole the spotlight. In 1991, his parents were killed in a car accident. Howard's lifelong friend Obadiah Stane became the CEO of Stark Industries, though at the same year, at age 21, Tony Stark took over as CEO and would change the face of the weapons industry. At some point, he became friends with James Rhodes and hired Virginia "Pepper" Potts as his personal assistant. Abduction Captured in Afghanistan After demonstrating a missile, the Jericho, for the US Army in Afghanistan, Stark's convoy gets ambsuhed. He is hit by a nearby exploding missile and loses consciousness. He wakes up in a cave where he sees an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery attached on his chest. Ho Yinsen, a fellow captive tells him that the electromagnet keeps a small piece of shrapnel form entering his heart. Escape Plan The terrorists reveal themselves to Stark as the Ten Rings, they had told Stark to build them a weapon similar to the Jericho missile. Instead Stark upgrades the electromagnet into a small arc reactor that would fit in his chest. he and Yinsen then built a power armor that would help them in their escape. Deducing that Stark and Yinsen weren't building a missile, Raza, the Ten Rings' commander has them executed. Stark quickly suits up with the help of Yinsen but its energy power is too low. Yinsen decided to buy Stark some time to power up the armor by providing a distraction at the cost of his life. When the terrorist soldiers arrive, Stark manages to kill them with the use of the armor. He then escapes the cave and destroys all the weapon stockpiles and boosters out of the scene. He crashes on a dessert where he was picked up by his buddy Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. Building the Armor Mark 2 Upon returning to the states, Stark orders a press conference and tells them that Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weapons, much to the dismay of his business partner Obadiah Stane. Filing for a leave of absence, Tony focuses on refining its armor. He builts a much slimmer suit and enhances it with repulsor rays, flight capabilities and A.I. sctems. On his first actual test, he flies around Los Angeles but manages to lose power when his suit turns into ice when it reaches the peak of the atmosphere. Though JARVIS manages to restore the powers back just in time. After his test, he goes to a party where he learns the secrets of his abduction. Mark 3 Upon learning that it was Stane who organized his abduction, Stark solves the icing problems and improving and weaponizes his armor. He then heads for Afghanistan to track down stolen Stark tech. Feud with the Ten Rings Able to track down the Ten Rings' bases, Stark destroys them which leaves the commander, Raza, agitated. Raza then organizes a trap. When Iron Man tries to rescue a village, he is ambushed by Raza and his forces who uses Stark tech against him. Though Stark manages to defeat them all. Raza escapes with Stark's first armor, though completely damaged. Stark tries to capture Raza but ends up being chased by the Air Force. Two F-22 Raptors chases Stark and one gets accidentally hit by the armor. The pilot's shute jams but Stark manages to release it. He then tells Rhodes that he was the man in the suit. Battle of Los Angeles Deducing the truth, Stark gets confronted by Stane who paralyzes him using a specialized weapon and takes his new chest reactor to power up his Iron Monger suit. Meanwhile, Pepper Potts finds all the files of the links between the Ten Rings and Stane and has SHIELD Agent Coulson arrest him. Potts, Agent Coulson along with other SHIELD agents arrest Stane but they find themselves in a skirmish with the Iron Monger. Stane then corners Potts, as she was about to get obliterated, Iron Man swoops in and knocks Iron Monger out. Tony battles Stane atop Stark Industries and the surrounding streets, defeating him when the full-sized arc reactor that powers the lab deliberately overloaded by Pepper. After the battle, he is approached by Rhodes and Agent Coulson who gives him the script for their little skirmish. To Rhodes and Coulson's dismay, Stark announces to the world that he is Iron Man After his public announcement, Stark is greeted by SHIELD Director Nick Fury and talks to him about the a SHIELD position. Monaco Scuffle When Stark attended the Grand Monaco Prix, he is attacked by Ivan Vanko aka Whiplash. Stark was driving in his entry race car when Whiplash enters the race track and started to destroy the race cars until he breaks Stark's car. Stark manages to dodge Whiplash's electro whips until Happy and Pepper intervenes and gives him the briefcase armor. Stark dons the briefcase and trasforms him into Iron Man where he battled Whiplash. Whiplash proved to be a strong opponent but Iron Man manages to subdue him and breaks his chest piece. Stark gets enrage when he sees a similar design of his chest piece. He then visits Vanko at a prison where he interrogates him. Stark learned that Vanko's father was Howard Stark's colleague in making the arc reactor. Armor Wars Palladium Poisoning After defeating Whiplash, Stark faces two main problems. First is the government wanting to turnover his Iron Man suit and second is his chest reactor that causes him poisoning. He also steps down as Stark Industries CEO and names assistant Pepper Potts his successor. Potts also hires a new assistant in Natasha Romanoff. At Stark's birthday party, Rhodes dons the mark 2 armor after Stark puts everyone in danger when starts shooting stuff for fun. Rhodes then tangles with Stark and the two has a little skirmish. Eventually, Stark steps down when he is too drunk to fight, Rhodes confiscates the mark 2 armor leaves Stark's mansion. After the skirmish, SHIELD and Nick Fury arrive where he reveals that Natasha Romanoff is an agent of SHIELD known as the Black Widow. Fury then gives Stark files and documents belonging to his father, revealed to be a founder of SHIELD. Upon studying his father's research, Stark manages to create a new element which eliminates its poisoning and giving him much more power. Stark Expo Justin Hammer, CEO of Stark's rival company Hammer Advance Weapons Systems, presented its new Hammer Drones made for the US Military. He also presented its new icon for the drones, the War Machine, piloted by Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. Though, due to his anger for Stark, he went over the line and started directing the Drones and War Machine to destroy the expo. Stark then dons a new armor, the mark 6 and heads over the Expo. Stark then battles some Hammer Drones but he ends up battling his best friend who is piloting the War Machine armor. The Black Widow though, manages to bring the AI controls back to Rhodes when she subdues Hammer's thugs controlling the armor, athough the Hammer Drones were set up in auto pilot. As things went back to normal, a dozen of Hammer Drones swoop down surrounding Iron Man and War Machine. The two friends battle the drones and eliminate them all while Black Widow captures Justin Hammer. The drones though begin to put up red signals, Tony races to save Pepper just in time before the drones self-destructed. They ended up on a building where the two share a kiss. Rhodes watching them tells Stark that he plans to keep the armor and departs without serious objection from Tony. The Consultant As the new consultant for SHIELD, Tony's first task was prevent General Ross from releasing the Abomination onto SHIELD custody, ordered by the World Security Council. Tony walks in a bar where he sees a drunken ross, fresh from a defeat at the hands of the Hulk. Stark insulted General Ross of his lack of strategy against the Hulk, even trying to enlist some of Stark's weapons. He then starts to annoy of him his creation. Annoyed and iritated, Ross tried to have Stark removed from the bar to which Stark bought and arranged to be demolished. The task was completed when General Ross refuses to relase Blonsky from his custody. Avengers Assemble Initiation Stark is visited by Agent Coulson and has him review SHIELD's ETD Research Team's work on the meteorites that came from space. Powers Tony Stark does not posssess superhuman powers. His powers comes from his armors. Coming from his armors: : Flight: One of the armor's most important features is its ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It also has variable control surfaces for active flight control by J.A.R.V.I.S. to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. Its evasive abilities can difer from different armors. : Superhuman Strength: The armor can lift up to 20 tons and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficient source. : Superhuman Reflexes: The armor shows to be responsive during flight and in fights. : Superhuman Durability: The armor can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand the punches of the likes of Kryptonians and Thor. : Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling at high speeds, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at a superhuman level. : Self-Contained Life Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacumm or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacs as well. : A.I. Systems: The armor has has an onboard computer that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. The current A.I. on board is J.A.R.V.I.S. : Sensor Array: Includes radar, night vision, all types of scanners from environmental to life and astral projection. : Repulsors: The armor's primary energy weapon, a particle beam firing from its palm gauntlets. Used also for flight. : Unibeam: One of Iron Man's most powerful energy beams. A blast coming from its chest piece powered by Stark's chest reactor. : Lasers: Standard lasers capable of penertrating steel. : Missiles: The Iron Man armor has various types of missiles. : Other Weapons: Other offensive and defensive attacks of the Iron Man armor varies from different types of power suits. Abilities Super-Genius Level Intellect: Stark is the gifted mechanical engineer in the world and one of the smartest people. Expert Engineer: Stark can fix any machinery. Expert Businessman: As the former CEO and current owner of Stark Industries, Stark is one of the best businessman around. Expert Tactician: Stark is a brilliant tactician, able to quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes. He is also good at planning ahead. Skilled Combatant: During his time with the Avengers, Stark is trained by Captain America in combat. Indomitable Will: Stark possessed the strength of will to never give up and emerging from defeat even stronger. Strength Level Tony Stark has a normal human strength who engages in moderate exercise. Iron Man can lift up to 20 tons while other suits may vary. Weakness While not in Iron Man suit, Stark is vulnerable to attacks. Weapons & Equipment Iron Man armors: Stark has a lot of power suits that he could use to protect the world. Each suit vary from the situation and/or enemies. J.A.R.V.I.S.: Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System is Stark's aid in building almost everything and in battling his enemies. Chest Reactor: Stark is powered up by the chest reactor. Without it, a shrapnel in his heart will pierce him. Avengers Identicard: Stark possesses an Avengers Identicard with clearance level 9. Transportation Iron Man armors: All all Iron Man armors are capable of flight. Quinjet: SHIELD's main aircraft. When modified by Stark, its speed limit can reach up to Mach 7 and can now travel in space. Luxury Cars: Stark owns lots of luxury sports cars like the Audi R8, Audi A8, Audi Q7 and an Acura NSX. Notes Tony Stark/Iron Man is portrayed by Robert Downey Jr. in the Marvel Movies. Robert Downey Jr. has been cast as Tony Stark/Iron Man in the United Universe Wiki. Year by Year Timeline Iron Man in May 2008